The Clock Tower
by kickcows
Summary: Roxas has just finished an assignment for the Organization and is waiting for Axel to show up. AkuRoku - Lemon - Oneshot possibly more, if the demand is high enough. Disclaimer - I don't own anything. All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas sat on the edge of the clock tower, staring out into the town. It was just about sunset in Twilight Town. He was sitting, just thinking about the dream he had last night. He really didn't know what he should do. He had tried to keep his mind at bay all day, anxiously awaiting for this hour to arrive. Axel said he was going to meet him here today and he hadn't shown up yet. After everything that had just happened though, he was glad he wasn't here. He let out a long sigh as he finished his ice cream bar. He took a look at the stick and chuckled. "Winner. Yeah right." What he didn't know was that there was someone else there, watching him thoughtfully.

Axel was watching Roxas, hoping to stay hidden. He had promised to meet him up here this afternoon, but had been late arriving due to circumstances beyond his control. He didn't really want to approach Roxas just yet. He was enjoying watching him. He didn't want to startle him, but he couldn't hold it off any longer. He walked up behind Roxas and said "Hey there."

Roxas almost fell off the clock tower. "Axel! Why'd you scare me? Why are you late? Is everything ok?"

Axel's expression was one of confusion. He hadn't planned on scaring Roxas. He was actually trying to avoid it, but apparently the boy was too deep in thought to realize someone was really close behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I've actually been here for about five minutes, but I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed to be deep in thought." Axel hoped that Roxas hadn't noticed that he did not answer his second question. He sat down next to Roxas on the ledge. "Did you get me some ice cream?"

Roxas looked at him and scoffed. "I did, but it's melted. I doubt you want it now." He held up the package of the now-melted ice cream.

"Yuck. No thanks." Axel shook his head and placed the package far away from him. "So, what's on your mind? You seem to be awfully morose tomorrow. More so than usual." Axel wanted to put his arm around Roxas but wasn't quite sure how the blonde would feel about the contact. Instead, he opted for just turning sideways to look at him.

"I just don't understand anything right now. I keep having these weird dreams. And I'm not sure what to make of them. I mean, they are just dreams, but still." Roxas sighed. He didn't want to meet Axel's gaze for fear of giving away what he was dreaming. He didn't want to tell the other man that it was him he was dreaming of. Every night it occurred. Roxas would be somewhere, and then Axel would appear. Axel would then look at Roxas and then push him against wherever they were - a tree, a building, a bed. In the dreams it didn't matter. He then would kiss Roxas senseless, and basically assault his neck and body in ways that made Roxas wake up, panting and yearning for more. A blush began to creep up on his face as he was remembering his dream from early this morning. Now that Axel was here, with him, it all came flooding back.

Axel looked at Roxas and could see that the blonde was remembering something. "What happens in these dreams?" Axel put his hand on Roxas' back and gently began to rub his palm on his back. He hoped that he was bringing comfort to the boy. Roxas, however, almost fell off the ledge again because he wasn't expecting physical contact. Axel took his hand away immediately, almost as if he had touched a really hot stove, and froze. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I was just trying to make you feel better." He sighed and looked out on the town.

Roxas turned to look at Axel and felt his heart flutter and his stomach drop. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump. I just wasn't expecting it, is all. Do you want to head back down now?" Roxas felt drained and wanted to get off of the clock tower. He wanted to feel terra firma. He smiled at the red head, who was avoiding his glance. Roxas sighed.

"Sure. Let's head down." Axel stood up abruptly and brushed off the dirt his coat had picked up from sitting down. He held his hand out to Roxas, who hesitated for a brief second, and then took his hand as he hoisted him up on his feet.

They were silent as they walked down the staircase. When they reached the bottom, Axel put out his arm and stopped Roxas from walking.

"Huh?" Roxas asked when he seemed to stop in mid-stride. He hadn't noticed Axel's arm until he had tried to walk through it, without success.

Axel took a deep breath. _It's now or never_ he thought to himself. He took Roxas and set him against the stairwell. "Roxas. I need you to look at me for a second." Roxas looked up at him and gulped. "Ok. Look. I know there's something wrong with you. I just don't know how to get it out of you. I'm sorry I was late. I hope you're not upset at me for that. Please, don't be awkward around me. I can't handle that. All I want to do is see you smile and laugh again. It's been awhile since I've heard that. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Axel leaned closer to Roxas.

Roxas exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding. All he could think about was what was occurring right now, and what had occurred in his dreams. He didn't know if he was awake, or if he had fallen asleep. With Axel so close to him, all thoughts went out the door. He couldn't remember what Axel was asking. All he could do was begin to breathe rapidly. He closed his eyes for a second, to see if he could get a hold of himself.

Axel watched Roxas and decided that enough was enough. When he saw the blonde close his eyes, he went for it. He leaned down and briefly pressed his lips against Roxas, not quite sure what the reaction was going to be.

Roxas' eyes popped open. "Huh? What's -" He was cut off by Axel kissing him again. Axel pushed him against the wall and forced him to stay there. "Axel!" Roxas broke off the kiss. "Please. Wait. Is this real?" Roxas' voice raised up in pitch because he couldn't figure out if this was really happening or if he was in his bed, sleeping and this dream just happened to be extremely vivid.

Axel chuckled. "Yes, this is for real. You're not dreaming. Why? Should you be?" He muttered huskily into Roxas' ear. Roxas moaned.

"That's just it. I've been dreaming about this, about you, for weeks now. I can't tell if this is real or not because of how badly I want it." Axel pulled back from Roxas to look him in the eyes. He smiled at him and bent down again.

"So this is what's been bugging you?" He placed a kiss on his neck and felt Roxas tremble.

Roxas put his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "In so many words, yes." He took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd reject me. After everything we've been through together, I didn't want to ruin anything between us."

Axel pressed his lips against his again and sighed into Roxas' mouth. "Well, I'm glad that the cat is out of the bag then. I would have hated to be rejected too."

He continued his assault on Roxas' mouth. Roxas continued to kiss him back. Slowly, ever so slowly, the blonde began to part his lips to allow Axel in. Axel smiled as he gently took his tongue and softly touched the tip of Roxas' tongue. Roxas moaned at the hint of touch and yearned for more. He realized his hands were still on Axel's shoulders so he brought the redhead closer to him. Axel willingly came to Roxas and pressed against the blonde. Roxas could feel his excitement through his clothes. Axel stopped kissing Roxas and began to kiss the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Mmm...Axel!" Roxas panted as Axel began to increase the intensity of his kissing. Axel pushed Roxas so that he was up against the wall. Roxas could only think about how this was almost exactly what had happened in his dream. Only this time it was real.

Axel couldn't seem to get enough of Roxas. He loved tasting his skin. However, he also enjoyed tasting his lips, so he went back up to the boy and began to kiss him again. Instead of being gentle, he began to be aggressive and it was all Roxas could do to stand up still. He was weak in the knees and it was all because of this beautiful man kissing him senseless. He forced Axel to look at him. "What now?" Roxas asked breathlessly, not quite sure of what was going to happen next.

It was way past sunset now. Everything had closed up around the area. There was no one around. Axel took a second and said "What do you want now?" He grinned foolishly as he watched Roxas squirm around. Axel held him in place, not letting him go.

"They'll be worried about us. We've been gone a long time." Roxas stated.

"So what? What's a few more minutes? What are you afraid of?" Axel leaned in and gave him a kiss on the jawline. Roxas sighed.

"I'm not afraid. I trust you." He looked Axel in the eyes and smiled. Axel looked deep into his eyes and shared the same smile.

"Good." Axel then kissed Roxas, while sliding his hands down his body. Roxas shuddered under his light touch. Axel knew what he wanted, but didn't want to give it to him just yet. So he teased him a little. He took his right hand and ran it over his stomach, all the while still kissing him - keeping him occupied. When Axel moved to his neck, he moved his hand lower. He could feel how bad Roxas wanted him and gently ran a finger over the bump forming under his belt. Roxas' breath began to become erratic. "What do you want Roxas?" Axel coyly asked as he continued to kiss his best friend's neck.

"Nggunnnn....more. I want more!" Roxas blushed, but remembered who he was with and then decided that the redhead shouldn't be the only bold one around. "I want this." He took Axel's hand from where it was lingering down by his package and placed it directly on it. "Please. I want to feel what you do to me."

Axel's hooded eyes looked up at Roxas and smiled. He wasn't expecting him to be this bold. It actually made him quite happy to see him like this. "As you wish." He then took Roxas' belt and undid it. Roxas attempted to control his breathing but found it to be a lost cause. Instead, he began to just moan.

Axel slowly undid the blonde's pants and moved them downwards. He then saw how excited Roxas was through his boxers and decided to tease him some more. He took the tip and placed it in his mouth. Roxas gasped at the unexpectedness of it all, and then slowly began to just relax and go with it. "Please, Axel. Stop torturing me..." he pressed himself into the redhead's face.

"You want it? Fine." Axe then lowered his boxer shorts and proceeded to put all of Roxas into his mouth. Roxas let out a loud moan and put his hands into the redhead's hair. As Axel continued to lick him from base to tip, all Roxas could do was not scream in ecstasy. He had dreamed of this so many times. The reality was better than the dream. Nothing felt has fantastic as Axel's mouth on his member. Axel began to suck and took his hand and cupped his balls. "Oh my Gaia, YES. PLEASE DON'T STOP AXEL. PLEASE!" Roxas began to pump into Axel, and Axel held onto his hips to keep his rhythm steady. Axel opened his eyes and looked up at his new lover and the face that he saw made him suck harder. Seeing Roxas in pure bliss was enough to send himself over the edge. As he continued his assault on Roxas, he could tell that he was almost finished. "Roxas?" Axel asked while licking his balls, to which Roxas gave a scream at. "Don't hold back."

Upon hearing what Axel was telling him, Roxas let all of his defenses down. He knew he was close to finishing and didn't know if that would be ok or not. With Axel's permission, he finally relaxed and continued to moan and shudder against Axel. Axe kept sucking and fondling his sack and then it happened. Roxas' breath stopped as he cried out "AXEL!" and Axel continued to suck on Roxas, making sure to get every drop that he had to give to him. Once he was finished, Axel gently pulled up his boxers and pants for him, and smiled.

"So, what was that about rejection?" Axel said goofily to Roxas.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Roxas smiled and let out a long sigh.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Axel took his hand and then continued to walk down the steps.

"I would say let's. And don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you." Roxas turned and winked at him, and took off in a run. Axel couldn't help but grin. He was so glad he made the right decision about this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! All properties belong to the lovely Squeenix. :D

Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Two - In The Castle **

Sitting in his room in the Castle That Never Was, Roxas was thinking about what had just occurred on the stairway of the clock tower. He could still feel Axel's mouth, memories of the kisses they shared going through his mind. He began to remember other things and felt his face getting warm. He let a sigh escape his lips and laid against his pillow, closing his eyes.

He heard his door open five minutes later and chose to ignore whoever decided to come into his room. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. For not having a heart, he sure felt a lot.

Whoever had come in must have left because no one had spoken to him. Roxas turned over on his side and faced his window looking out on The World That Never Was. He saw the city below and didn't know what or how to feel. He closed his eyes and began to replay what had happened once again.

* * *

Axel had decided to check on Roxas after they had RTC'd (Return to Castle) from Twilight Town. He didn't quite know what to do because, according to the Organization, he had no heart – therefore he should have no feelings. But he knew that wasn't the case. He leaned against the white wall outside of Roxas' room and debated whether or not he should enter. He knew that if he went in there, he would not be able to stop himself from finishing what he had started in Twilight Town.

"Fuck this." He ran his hand through his hair and opened the door to Roxas' room.

When he stepped inside, his breath stopped in his chest. He saw that Roxas was laying on his bed, and just had his eyes closed. His breath was taken away by the beauty that was in front of him. He knew it was cheesy, but it was how he felt. Maybe Demyx was influencing him too much. He was going to say something, but decided against it. He wanted to just watch Roxas rest. He wondered what was going through the blonde's head.

He heard Roxas sigh and watched him turn over and face the window. Axel felt a devious smile appear on his face and he quietly, so quiet that he was pretty sure that Roxas did not hear, turned the lock on the door.

Axel wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he could feel himself getting quite excited (in more ways than one) as he approached the bed. He was careful not to make too much noise because he wanted to...he wanted to what? All he knew is that he wanted to taste Roxas again. Taste him and feel him under his hands again, as memories washed over him from what had happened before.

He silently slid on the bed and laid next to Roxas. Almost sure that Roxas was asleep, he leaned over and whispered into his ear "Penny for your thoughts? I hope I'm in them." The next reaction wasn't quite what he was expecting.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts? I hope I'm in them." Roxas felt Axel whisper into his ear. He had thought whoever had entered had left. He turned over so fast, so that he was practically answering the question without having to say anything.

"You want to know my thoughts? Do you? Here." He grabbed Axel's hand and placed in on his already erect penis. "Of course you're in my thoughts. All I can do right now is think about what just happened. And how badly I want it to happen again. I don't care when and I don't care how. All I know is that I want you." Roxas placed a gentle kiss on Axel's lips before the redhead could reply to what was just said. Roxas could feel Axel's hand still on his groin and decided to move into it - the redhead did not seem to mind. It almost seemed as if the redhead had wanted that exact reaction.

Roxas then traced his tongue on Axel's bottom lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. He felt Axel relent and gently touched the tip of his tongue to his, barely letting the two organs meet. He could feel Axel's breath quicken and slightly pulled away, as if to not kiss him. He felt Axel move his face forward, trying to catch Roxas' mouth back into his possession, but Roxas would have none of it.

"Roxas." Axel said breathlessly, as he was trying to capture the blonde's lips again. "What are you doing to me? Why are you doing this? I need your lips. Please." He begged Roxas as he kept trying to kiss him fully on the lips.

That's all Roxas needed to hear. Roxas captured his lips in a hard kiss. He felt around and found Axel's tongue as they began to dance for dominance. Roxas began to breathe through his mouth through Axel's and could feel the air sucking out of him as Axel did the same. Roxas became light-headed and moved to break the kiss. Axel had different ideas and continued the onslaught for dominance in Roxas' mouth. Roxas lightly brushed his lips against Axel's and softly said "Let me breathe for a second. I promise I will come right back." He felt Axel grin against his lips as he took a deep breath. Feeling he had gotten enough air for his lungs for the time being, he went back to kissing the redhead. He placed both of his hands on the side of Axel's face and deepened the kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he felt Axel's fingers tighten on his erect penis and moaned into his mouth.

"Forgot that my hand was down there?" Axel whispered to his best friend.

"Of course not." Roxas grabbed Axel's face and pressed himself against Axel's hand harder than before. "I don't know what made you think that I could forget it was there. Remember," he gasped as he kissed the redhead's neck, "I put it there in the first place."

Axel purred against Roxas' neck and then began to kiss his neck. "Roxas," he moaned. "What do you want me to do?" Roxas surpressed the smile that wanted to appear on his face and instead felt himself growl to Axel "Whatever you want to do."

* * *

"Whatever you want to do." Roxas had said to Axel.

Axel pulled his hand from Roxas' groin and slid his hand up to the zipper on Roxas' cloak. He slowly slid the zipper down to make Roxas squirm a little. It did the trick.

"Axel! Please!" Roxas panted, wanting desperately to kiss his lips again.

"Please what?" Axel loved the fact that he was the one with the power right now. He was almost to the bottom of the jacket and slowly released the zipper from it's locked position. If the situation had been different, he would have laughed at how fast Roxas had jumped out of his cloak.

"Don't make me beg!"

Axel tossed the cloak to the side of the room. "And why not?" He whispered to him, lightly biting his neck. "You made me beg for you to kiss me again." He dipped his head and placed his lips upon Roxas' pink nipple. He bit down hard as he felt Roxas place his hands' in his hair.

"Ngahhhhh...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that. Please don't stop." Roxas whimpered as Axel released his taunt nipple from his mouth. Axel slowly began to kiss his way down Roxas' body, something he had wished he had done a few hours prior, but that situation did not have a bed, or a place that would really allow him that luxury.

"Roxas..." Axel said softly, as he placed kisses on the lower part of Roxas' stomach.

"Hmmmm?" Roxas moaned softly.

"What do you want me to do?"

Axel felt Roxas relax under his ministrations. "Anything you want to."

And with that answer, Axel unzipped Roxas' pants with his hands and roughly pulled them off - underwear and all. He heard Roxas gasp and chose to ignore it. He didn't want him to second guess himself anymore than he already was. This was Roxas. Roxas, the one that always would laugh with him and make him feel good about himself. Why not show him how good he made him, Axel, feel?

Axel took Roxas' erect member and began to kiss it lightly. He felt him shudder underneath his lips and heard him groan. He barely felt the hands that began to entangle his hair. As he was kissing his member, he took a few fingers and placed them in his mouth discreetly. As he lathered up his own hand, he continued to assault the blonde's sex with his tongue - never wanting to hear the blonde stop moaning. He took the fingers he had been lathering up and gently placed them at the entrance of Roxas' ass.

He was expecting a reaction, so he had placed his other hand on Roxas' chest so as if to not let the boy up from his current position. Excellent planning on his part because as soon as his fingers gently touched the sensitive, and virgin, area - Roxas' reaction was to attempt to sit up. "AXEL!" He screamed and blusehd madly, while being forced back down by Axel's hand.

"Shhh...Roxas...just relax." He dipped two fingers into Roxas' entrance and began to move them around. He felt Roxas clench around his fingers. "I promise if you relax, you will enjoy this." He felt Roxas finally relax as the area around his fingers began to loosen up. He began to slide his fingers in and out of him. "Now, see? This isn't so bad, is it?" He gently kissed the tip of Roxas' erection, to make sure the blonde knew he hadn't forgotten about it.

Roxas shuddered and felt a pleasant heat flow through his body. "Don't stop." He breathed, as he held tightly to the sheet on his bed.

Axel slid one more finger in, three in total, to make sure that Roxas' was ready for him. He gently pushed his fingers all the way in to Roxas and felt the spot he was looking for. When he found "that" spot, Roxas let out a shriek that Axel had never heard before. "Bingo." Axel smiled as he moved his fingers in and out of Roxas.

* * *

Roxas barely heard Axel say "Bingo." All he heard was blood rushing into his ears. All he felt as Axel's hands inside of him, hitting a spot inside his body which made him explode with joy. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

"Axel," Roxas gasped. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

He saw Axel look up from where he was laying and saw him smile. "Ok, Roxas. I understand."

Roxas watched as Axel took his fingers out from his body, moaning at the loss of contact, and then watched as Axel began to remove his own cloak. He watched as Axel slowly took the zipper at the top of the cloak and slowly moved it downwards with one hand, while taking his other hand and sliding it down his body and rubbing it over his erection. Roxas could not imagine his friend any more sexy than he already was. For someone who doesn't have a heart, he could not stop feeling like there was one beating inside his chest - going a hundred miles a minute.

Axel stepped out of his cloak and threw it to where Roxas' was. He then took the button of his pants and slowly undid it. Roxas groaned, wishing that he could see the redhead faster. But he knew that if he was patient, all would pay off. Axel slid off his shoes before he could remove his pants. Roxas saw that Axel was watching him and slowly slid his hand down to his own erection and began to fondle himself.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Roxas felt exposed as he pleasured himself, watching through lust-filled eyes as Axel stood there, watching him. He saw, rather than heard, Axel gasp as he continued to stroke himself up and down, keeping a slow rhythm.

"It depends. Is this what you wanted?" Axel slid his pants zipper down and gracefully pulled down his pants (no underwear - Axel felt better "free" than swaying in the breeze) and removed them. His ereciton stood straight out from his body, busting through the red curls that were down there.

Roxas felt himself tightening his grip on his sex. "Yes...¥es. Come over here..." he whispered to his best friend.

He watched as the redhead made his way back over to the bed. Axel then crawled up and straddled Roxas on his chest. Roxas laid back and saw Axel's sex in front of his face. "Roxas," Axel purred. "Will you do me a favor?" Roxas felt Axel slowly inching up closer to his face. Roxas smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Roxas asked, already knowing what the redhead was going to ask. He felt before he was asked.

Axel placed the tip of his erection into Roxas' mouth. "This. Please?" Axel slowly pushed his sex into the blonde's mouth, while he adjusted himself. Roxas began to suck on his sex and felt Axel move above him, placing his hands against the wall as Roxas continued to devour him whole into his mouth.

Roxas created a rhythm, making sure to capture all of Axel inside. He could taste the bitterness that was leaking forth from the tip. He was not alarmed by this, nor was he grossed out. He could feel Axel panting above him. He was quite surprised when Axel immediately withdrew from his mouth.

"Fuck, Roxas. For not knowing what you're doing, you're doing a damn good job of it." Axel laughed shakily as he slid back down to lay next to his lover's body.

"Why did you move? Were you not happy with what I was doing?" Roxas suddently felt insecure, as if he couldn't pleasure his friend the way he was able to pleasure Roxas.

Axel smiled and said, "Oh no. That's not it at all. I just didn't want to finish so quickly." The redhead placed his fingers on Roxas' lips.

"Why not?" Roxas was not quite sure what the redhead had wanted.

"Because," Axel said while lifting up Roxas' legs, " I want to do this." Axel then placed himself against Roxas' entrance and entered him slowly.

* * *

Axel pushed himself into Roxas slowly, savoring the tightness that was enclosing his sex. He heard Roxas moan in ecstasy as he continued to move in slowly. Axel was about ready to pop, but knew he had to hold on for his lover to adjust to him inside.

After a few minutes of just holding onto Roxas' legs, Axel began to move slowly - in and out. He slowly pumped his sex into Roxas and watched the blonde make faces he never dreamed he would see. Axel never wanted to stop because he just wanted to watch. He slowly began to build up a faster pace. He knew that he was close to Roxas' sensitive spot but didn't want to hit it just yet.

He watched as the blonde grabbed on to his arms and pulled him closer to his body. "Axel! Deeper. I want you deep inside of me!" Roxas groaned out as Axel continued to slide in and out of him. If that's what he wanted, that's what he would get.

Axel then took Roxas' legs and held them close to his body. He began to pump himself deeper inside of him and then felt him hit the jackpot. He watched as Roxas began to start moaning louder than he had up until this point. "Oh Axel! Axel! Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" Axel continued to slide in and out of him at a faster pace.

As he felt himself get close, he took one of his hands and began to stroke Roxas' length. Roxas opened his eyes and watched everything that Axel was doing to him. Blue eyes penetrated green as they both rushed to meet their orgasms. Axel felt himself getting extremely close, but did not want to let go until he knew that Roxas had come as well. He began to pump into him harder, hitting his spot over and over, and stroking him harder and harder. All the while, Roxas kept his eyes locked with Axel, making sure to never falter his gaze. Axel wanted to watch Roxas climax, just as Roxas wanted to watch Axel.

"Now, Axel...now. I'm coming for you right now." Roxas moaned, all the while keeping eye contact with Axel. Axel placed his hand against the blonde's lips and felt him kiss his fingers. He then released into him as well, letting his orgams cascade and flow through him. As he finally felt himself finish, he lowered Roxas' legs and gently slid out of him. He then placed his body next to Roxas' on the bed. He smiled as watched the blonde struggle to regain his composure.

"You ok?" Axel asked quietly, gently running his fingers through Roxas' spikes. Roxas smiled.

* * *

Roxas heard Axel say "You ok?" while keeping his eyes closed. He felt a smile grow on his face.

"I've never been better." Roxas whispered.

"Are you glad I didn't leave the room?" Axel gently placed a kiss on Roxas' neck.

"You could say that." Roxas turned his face so he could place a kiss on the redhead's lips.

"So...what now?" Axel voiced the question both had been thinking since their intimacy had ended.

"We take it one day at a time." Roxas sighed deeply and put his arms around his lover.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Axel also sighed and closed Roxas closer to him.

The two of them lay there, in The Castle That Never Was, listening to one another breathe and then both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
